1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automatically setting technique and, more particularly, to an automatically setting method and related system capable of automatically setting relating network parameters of a network serving equipment so as to manage the network serving equipment remotely.
2. Description of the Background Art
An operating system of a personal computer (PC) is installed in a storage equipment such as a hard driver of the personal computer. In result, data are easily lost if the hard driver is old or virus-infected. Moreover, the hard driver, which bas a constant size, is not expandable. Lastly, it takes time to reboot the operating system.
A pre-boot executable environment (PXE) server is introduced to the PC market to overcome the above-mentioned problems. The PXE server is to be connected through a hub with a plurality of user hosts of a local network, which provides a pre-boot environment. Thus, the user host sets a system environment where the user host is located in advance and installs its operating system in a remote network After the remote network is build up, the operating system installed in the remote network can then boot the user host remotely. Before the user host installs its operating system in a server of the remote network to execute a remote booting operation with the PXE server, some steps have to be completed in advance. First, a Windows operating system, serving as an operating system kernel of the server, has to be installed in the server. However, without a baseboard management controller (BMC), neither a remotely installing function nor a non-hard driver booting function can work. Then, system management software is installed in the server. The system management software performs a BMC network address setting operation on each of the user hosts of the local network one by one. Lastly, remotely control the user hosts according to the BMC network address when the user hosts enter the local network.
However, the PXE server has some drawbacks, mainly because of the complicated setting procedures described above. When installing a PXE server to serve as a pre-boot environment for a remote operating system, the user host has to execute the complicated setting procedure in advance. If the user hosts of the local network adopt different operating systems, the setting procedure becomes more complicated and is difficult to be installed and integrated. Therefore, management personnel have to spend more time on setting amendment, which is contradict to a principle to pursuing high working efficiency.
In consequence, it becomes an important issue for designers to provide an automatically setting technique capable of enabling a server to control pre-booting operations of the user boots remotely, so as to save time for the management personnel and reduce management cost.